


Laleczka

by Syriusz



Series: Miniaturki [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Endverse, M/M, ciężkie życie na narkotykach, laleczki voodo, to zawsze boli, trochę bólu, wkurzony Dean
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syriusz/pseuds/Syriusz





	Laleczka

W pokoju było duszno od kadzideł i zapachu seksu. Dean jeszcze przed chwilą widział ostatnią dziewczynę umykającą z pokoju z błogim uśmiechem na twarzy. Castiel potrafił bajerować je tak, że sądziły, że za każde danie dupy będą miały miejsce w raju.   
Albo przynajmniej jeszcze jedną stawkę narkotyku i słodki uśmiech bruneta.  
\- Już dawno nie przychodziłeś tu w czasie orgii. - Poinformował go prowadzący tym wszystkim człowiek, siedząc już przy niskim stoliku na podłodze i nie przejmując się ani trochę swoją nagością. Zresztą, Dean napatrzył się na jego ciało w ciągu wielu osobistych sesji. - Mam rozumieć, że przekonałeś się do wspólnego oczyszczenia?   
Dean ucisnął podstawę nosa i westchnął zirytowany. Croatów ostatnio było coraz więcej, a Cas wydawał się przejmować tym tak bardzo, że już trzy razy w tym tygodniu udało mu się naćpać tak mocno, że nie mogli go dobudzić.   
\- Nie, do cholery i nie zamierzam w najbliższej przyszłości. Ostatnio jesteś jeszcze bardziej bezużyteczny - w pokrętnym języku Winchestera w jego głowie brzmiało to jak najwyższy objaw troski o zdrowie byłego anioła.   
Spojrzenie pociemniałych od ekstazy i narkotyków oczu przyszpiliło go do ściany, a Winchester mógł z ręką na sercu stwierdzić, że gdzieś między promieniami popołudniowego słońca przemknęła błękitna smuga łaski. Brunet powoli przekrzywił głowę jak to robił jeszcze wtedy, gdy jedynym jego kompletem ubrań był garnitur i prochowiec.   
\- Kiedyś ludzie nie toczyli wojen - zaczął spokojnym głosem. Kiedyś... radzili sobie z jednostkami, nie brudząc sobie tym rąk.   
Znowu się zaczynało. Dean odetchnął cicho. Czasem, gdy Cas był szczególnie naćpany lub senny po prostu opowiadał o tym, co wiedział. Co kiedyś widział, gdy człowiek dopiero zaczynał pojmować otaczający go świat.   
\- Radzono sobie za pomocą laleczek voodo.   
\- O czym ty gadasz? Narkotyk przeżarł ci już mó- - słowo zamienił się w zaskoczone sapnięcie.   
W dłoni Castiela znajdowała się laleczka z kępką włosów Deana na małej, glinianej główce. Castiel ponownie potarł kciukiem strategiczne miejsce, a blondyn jęknął niechętnie.   
\- Zawsze ciekawiło mnie to, że ludzie wykorzystywali te laleczki jedynie do robienia krzywdy innym.   
\- A sobie? - Burknął Dean, wciskając sobie nasadę dłoni w pobudzone i bardzo zaciekawione sytuacją miejsce pomiędzy nogami.   
\- Nieustraszony Przywódco... - westchnął, jakby był zawiedziony jego wiedzą. - Można zrobić laleczkę samego siebie, ale nie da się jej samemu skrzywdzić.   
Chwilę patrzyli na siebie bez słowa, po czym z zewnątrz dało się słyszeć nawołującego Chucka. Mieli zaraz wyjeżdżać na kolejną akcję. Nie mógł zostawić swoich ludzi na rzecz niańczenia byłego anioła i uważnie, by nie skrzywdził go tym swoim glinianym wymysłem.   
\- Ani mi się waż tego używać - warknął do niego jedynie. Był pewny, że go nie skrzywdzi. Gdyby miał zamiar zrobiłby to już teraz albo wcześniej. Albo zabiłby go, gdy wychodził w nocy z jego łóżka: Castiel zawsze miał w podorędziu broń i ani razu nie użył jej na Deanie. Gdy Winchester potrzebował rozluźnienia i brał go ostro bez słowa zachęty, bez żadnej czułości, te też na to nie reagował.   
Po ponownym spojrzeniu w niebieskie oczy, wyszedł.

Laleczki Castiel używał rzadko. Potrafił się drażnić, w kluczowych momentach narad sprawiać, że Winchester sapał z poirytowania.   
Zaskarbił tym sobie wiele ugryzień na szyi, siniaki na biodrach i nieźle pokiereszowany odbyt. Czasem, gdy nikt nie gościł w jego łóżku patrzył się na glinianą figurkę i opuszkiem palca delikatnie gładził ciemny policzek.

\- Jak to nie masz morfiny? Była tutaj jeszcze wczoraj! - Tego dnia wszystko było źle. Musieli pozbyć się dwóch dobrych facetów, którzy zostali zainfekowani. Teraz musieli operować jedną dziewczynę. Nie mogli tego zrobić bez morfiny! - Gdzie ona jest?! - Wrzasnął. Brunetka zacisnęła usta nie chcąc nic powiedzieć, ale jej ciemne, brązowe oczy przesunęły się w stronę domku Castiela.  
\- Ten mały skurwiel- warknął pod nosem i ruszył tam biegiem. Świetnie, Castielowi skończyły się normalne prochy to teraz zaczyna zabawę z morfiną, tak?  
Koraliki obijały się o siebie szybko, gdy Dean wpadł do pomieszczenia. Jak zwykle było tam duszno, a nawet parno. Na małym stole było zapalonych chyba pięć kadzideł. Winchester od razu poczuł jak po skroni i szyi spływają mu kropelki potu. Brunet nucąc coś cicho, w skupieniu poprawiał laleczkę. Wszystkie okna były zasłonięte, Dean zmrużył oczy.  
\- Po co ci była morfina? Nie wystarczą ci już twoje dawki czy może chcesz zginąć na miejscu?   
Brunet spojrzał na niego przez ramię i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nawet w półmroku Dean dostrzegł jak jego źrenice są malutkie.   
\- Nieustraszony Przywódco, spójrz jaką laleczkę zrobiłem - powiedział słodkim, niemalże dziecięcym głosem.   
W blondynie zagotowała się krew. Podszedł do niego szybko i wyrwał mu figurkę z dłoni.   
\- Co ma mnie obchodzić twoja lalka?! - Warknął i ścisnął ciepłą glinę w palcach. Przecież i tak nie zrobi sobie krzywdy. To jego podobieństwo, tak? Spojrzał znowu w oczy bruneta, a później na rozchylone w zdziwieniu usta. Na podłogę spadły dwa małe patyki.  
Patyki które w laleczce z czarnymi włosami miały przypominać połamane skrzydła.   
Na wąskich, spękanych ustach Castiela pojawiła się krew. W ciemnych oczach na chwilę rozbłysło zrozumienie.   
\- Dean - kaszlnął, a czerwone krople spadły na jego jasne, płócienne spodnie. Zamrugał powoli i osuwając się na ziemię, po raz ostatni spojrzał na Nieustraszonego Przywódcę.


End file.
